Let's Dance Together
by palletshipping-forever
Summary: Two and half years Kouta and Micchy were apart from each other. And it making them both really hurt and desperate...really wanted to meet each other so they could realise their biggest wish. To be together-TWO SHOTS
1. Chapter 1-Let's Dance Together

Kouta and Mai decided to return back to their own home where all of the happiness and memories were lied. Staying in the other people's country typically the most challenging thing for them. They both were currently working at United Kingdom as company business partners. However, Kouta especially, really missed the city, his friends. And foremost, he really missed his own best of best friend, Mitsuzane.

He wanted to be as himself when he resembled himself as a normal happiest person. Mai knew his intent because for no reasons, he couldn't hold much longer anymore. He just wanted to be normal and real human, not in the form of strange person. In fact, she had a first surprise when Kouta told her that he was in love with Mitsuzane. At first, she doesn't believe with the confession but eventually, she believed it since she sneaked into his bedroom, where he was subconsciously 'dating' with him. She heard him saying 'Micchy'.

"I know you really wanted to meet him." Said Mai, comforting Kouta who felt depressed recently.

Kouta weakly replied, "I just...want to meet him, Mai. It hurt when we're apart."

Kouta and Mitsuzane broke apart when he got an offer to work as a business partner in United Kingdom at the same time as Mai. When Mitsuzane found out that he will be moving out, it really saddened him because, he thought that Kouta and himself were like really special…more than what friends do.

Finally, Mai made a decision where she decided, "Maybe, we should head back to Japan. At least, we can meet our friends there and…maybe you can spend some moments together with you 'cute' boyfriend."

Kouta blushed shyly, "H-Hey…don't say that. R-Really? We will return back to Japan?"

She nodded smiling, "Yup! But, only for a week because we will have a big conference in Scotland on the upcoming week."

"Such a short vacation." He sighed.

Mai just chuckled as she teased him as to make him cheered, "It is more better than never be able to meet him, right?"

"You got me, Mai…"

…

 **Zawame City, Japan, The Next Day,**

Kouta and Mai has arrived at the airport three hours ago. Then they took a taxi and headed straight to Zawame City. It is located about 30 Kilometres from Narita International Airport. Since they lived in European Continental for 2 and half years, they amazed with the development growth. Japan has going more further than before.

As the taxi entered into the 'main gate' of the city, suddenly the traffic became slower. It was new to them because the traffic was smooth before they left the country. But, it gave a difference between now and then. It was just matter of time.

By the way, they suddenly noticed that the traffic became slower because of the event that being held at the Zawame Stadium. All cars were trying to get into the stadium parking lot so they can watched the show.

Kouta asked the taxi driver curiously, "May I ask sir, why the people are rushing towards the stadium?" Mai also had the same curiosity as him.

The taxi driver answered, "The famous choreographer in Japan, Gaim is currently making the show. Yeah, recently the group has just performed the road show throughout the whole country. The reputation of the group has reached a lot of growth since Mai left the group for her new career. The fans were really missed her."

Mai got surprised a bit but she still tried to control herself. She really hoped that she could reveal herself to the driver but Kouta looked at her, indicating that she doesn't have to introduce herself. Kouta said,

"It has been two and half years since we're left the country for our new career. Wow, I didn't thought that Gaim could be that famous. From a small group until they rise up and…become what they are now."

He said again, "Take us to the stadium. We want to see the show. At least to give our support towards them for the first time."

…

Kouta and Mai both were sitting at first row since Mai bought VIP tickets for them. So, with that, they could see them dancing more properly and clearly. Gladly that the show still doesn't begin yet.

"Who's the leader of the group you think?" Asked Mai curiously. Kouta replied, "Maybe Micchy?"

Both of them were really excited to see them performing the dance show. But it was really a memorable thing for Mai since she left the group. She didn't want to retreat at first but she had to when she made a decision to move forward. It was for her future at all.

The question was answered when a teen that sat beside Kouta suddenly replied to him, "Mitsuzane is the one who lead the team. He had told the fans during the interview that he deceived the decision when he had been chosen by the team members to become a leader. But, somehow he recalled the moment where his best friend, Kouta Kazuraba said to him that don't be afraid to be someone that will make you shine in the future. And finally, he has led the team with a lot of revolutions and changes."

"K-Kouta…said that?" Kouta smiled a bit. And of course he remembered that moment where he told him before he moved to Europe. He just pretended not to act as Kouta in order to know what else that the teen knew about it, since he doesn't really being updated at all time.

The teen nodded as he continued, "When the interviewer asked him about the love relationship, I mean whether he had been in love with someone or not? He just said, _'I have been in loved with someone for so long. That person is the same person who changed me…'_. Everyone knew that he was indicating at Kazuraba Kouta. The fans just hoped that he could meet him as soon as possible."

Kouta instantly blushing without realising that the blushes on his cheeks were becoming redder. It has been long time he broke apart with Mitsuzane. The more they kept apart, the more they missed each other. Especially for a lovesick like Kouta. He really missed him very much and yet, he really loved him.

' _I wish I can tell you my feeling, Micchy. I can't hold it anymore...'_

Kouta just simply thanked to him. It really touched his heart when Mitsuzane really meant it. He thought that it was all his fault. He felt guilty towards him, the biggest mistake that he never done in his life which was, leaving him just to achieve his real career.

"After this show, you can tell him your feeling as long as you want, Kouta. Don't let his heart down…he had suffered for being apart from you for so long. I think it's time to make you both get back together. At least not as a friend anymore..but as a new lovely couple." Said Mai, gripped his hand tighter.

Kouta stared at her for a moment. He agreed with her, nodding with a full hope that he could make it up with his biggest crush. Mitsuzane was the person who he could live for and he wanted to make sure that they both will be together forever.

Then the show began with appearance from Team Gaim, which was Mitsuzane's team. Then they teamed up with Team Baron that led by Zack. They were dancing together as if they were really working together to make the show really extraordinary. Kouta and Mai were completely disbelief that they could make it together. Since Kaito left the Baron more earlier than both of them did, the team were out of path. Gladly that both of teams have did it together.

"Extraordinary show…" Simple praised that only came out from Mai's mouth, which Kouta also agreed with her.

Suddenly, they stopped dancing when Mitsuzane stopped dancing all of sudden. It made all the audience turned out confuse, including both of team members themselves. Kouta and Mai also not excluded from the sudden moment.

Mitsuzane walked towards the microphone, halted in the middle of the stage. He said, "I know..that this show is also making on air from the whole world. Where every people from the whole world watching this performance show. I am completely honoured and grateful for standing here, with my team members, Baron and Gaim…thanks to all supporters who made us famous and well known from every places. And…."

He looked down, as the tears suddenly flowed out, trickling on his cheeks. He sniffed as he continued, "Thousands of thanks, to a person who changed me. Without him, I would not become what I am now…with my whole team. That person who had…shone me. I am….so grateful."

Kouta was stumbled. His name was the only word he could speak, "M-Micchy…"

One of the audience shouted, "Say something to Kouta!"

The rest also shouted, giving their supports to the team leader. Mitsuzane finally spoke up, "K-Kouta-san…" He sniffed, pausing between the speech before he continued, "Just..come back. Let's…dance together."

To a surprising moment, Kouta also had tears that he could cry anytime. He thought how stupid he was, stopped dancing just to say that he really missed him very much. Finally, he decided to make it up on the right time. He stood up from his seat, leaving Mai in a big surprise.

"Kouta, do you realise what you're doing now?"

Kouta smiled as he wiped off his tears. He nodded and he said, "He needs me…and I need him.". He began walking towards the stage. The audience got more surprised including the whole team members. Mitsuzane gaped at him, couldn't believe when he saw just now.

"Let's dance..Micchy." Said Kouta, smiling in tears.

Mitsuzane can't hold his tears any longer. He quickly ran towards his 'boyfriend' and hugged him tightly, crying upon his chest. He weakly said, "K-Kouta-san!Y-You're back…"

"I'm back….for you, Micchy. You know, I really missed you. You know how much hurt I am when we're apart from each other." He retorted, kissing his hair.

The audience began applausing as they shouted their name. Even some of them were also crying because of the romantic moment between them both. Even though they both were same genders, but it's not a barrier for them from loving each other.

They both released hugs as Kouta said, "Let's dance…together…"

Mitsuzane nodded happily, wiping off his tears as he replied, "Yes, Kouta-san!With you!"

Then, they both danced together with all of team members. It was a faithful event that they never had.

…

 **Zawame River, That night..**

"Micchy, I know it might be too late..but, I'm glad that I came back here just to say that…" Kouta spoke as he paused suddenly. That made Mitsuzane waited for the next sentence.

"What is it, Kouta-san?" Mitsuzane was very curious.

Kouta took his hand and gripped it tightly, their fingers were intertwined between every laces. He ready to say it as he waited for long time to tell him this…

"I love you, Mitsuzane Kureshima. With all of my heart…"

Mitsuzane was speechless because his biggest wish has finally granted. Kouta began the moment where, he cupped his face and stared lovely. For the first time ever for them both, he kissed him with so much deep.

Kouta repeated, "I love you so much, Micchy."

Mitsuzane leaned closer into his new boyfriend's chest and snuggled deeper. He simply replied, "I love you too, Kouta-san. More than you do…"

' _You are so stupid, Micchy. You stopped dancing just to make such a cute confession to me. But, how I could resist myself because…I had make you shiner that before…and now, you have shone my heart. I love you that I want to take you forever..'_

…

 **One week later, Mitsuzane decided to take a break for a moment from choreographer career, just to give him a chance to follow his new boyfriend and Mai back to Europe. And, they both lived happily together….**

 **The End…**


	2. Chapter 2-Shining in London

It was a lovely day in London. The scenery really make people's minds at ease. The cold breeze with shining sunlight made the day more beautiful dan calmed even more. The people loved these kind of environment.

Somehow in Kouta's apartment, the whole area was empty and silent. No sound of human's voice or whatsoever. But only leaving in the bedroom, where two male were currently sleeping. It seemed that they both were snoring. And more other than that, they both were clinging into each other. It was the brand new couple, Kouta and Mitsuzane or simply known as Micchy.

Kouta was the first person to wake up before Mitsuzane. He looked at the wall clock where it shows 9:00 a.m. He knew that he'd late to work but gladly that today he took a day-off. He wanted to spent time together with his new boyfriend. He was really grateful for having him at his side. He felt like his life has already completed.

He realised that his arm was wrapping on Mitsuzane's waist while Mitsuzane was snuggling closer into his chest. Both of them were half-naked and not completely. Instead of having a little sex, they also spend the rest of the night with dating and dinner. It could make them becoming more closer and even closee. Kouta just wanted to make him happy.

"Micchy, it's already morning." Greeted Kouta lovingly, whispering softly into Mitsuzane's ear.

Mitsuzane groaned a bit but not giving any response on his eyes otherwise snuggling into his chest more deeper. Kouta chuckled at his reaction.

He tried again, "Today will be a good day for us, Micchy."

"Ummmm, what for? Don't you see i'm still sleeping, Kouta-san?" The other boy began to react. Kouta could only laughing at his childish boyfriend.

He whispered again, pretending that he threatened him, "If you don't want to lose me forever, better you wake up now."

Instantly, Mitsuzane opened his eyes and woke up from the sleep. He looked up, staring at Kouta's face with a mild-mad face. He groaned again as he weakly said, hitting his chest with his weak fist, "You lied, Kouta-san. I know you won't leave me because..you know how desperately I need you."

Kouta just chuckled lightly, as he shut his mouth with a passion kiss on his lips. Mitsuzane returned the kisses with more tender and lovely. He wanted to feel him as much as he wanted.

"Good morning, Micchy. Good morning, love."

Mitsuzane greeted back between the kisses, "Good morning, Kouta-san…"

They kissed back passionately. It indicated that speaking on love was much pleasurable than having a long conversation. It also showed that they were meant for each other. But for Mitsuzane, he liked when he laid his dependency towards Kouta because he knew that Kouta was the only person he could rely on.

"You sure that you made a right decision, isn't it? Because I am totally blaming myself for letting you staying with me here. Team Gaim and Baron would really missed you."

Mitsuzane nodded confidently as he replied, "I am totally made a right decision. I rather grieve myself, from not being able…to be with you."

"Aww, Micchy…" Kouta blushed faintly, felt amazed with what he said just now. He kissed his forehead as his answer since he became speechless.

…

Mai and the couple were decided to have a breakfast at the café nearby their apartments. To Mai, it was a happy moment, seeing Kouta and Mitsuzane got back together. Plus, she giggled when she noticed that they both were holding hands.

"You really love him, don't you?" Asked Mai curiously.

Mitsuzane nodded as he replied, "You know, it really hurt me when you both left us just for your future. But, it gave more hurt when…Kouta-san left me. Every time I kept thinking of myself, if Kouta-san have found a new love, girlfriend or whatsoever? I just…couldn't accept."

"But now, you're here with him."

He nodded happily as he smiled very widely. He leaned his head on Kouta's shoulder. He said, "Yeah, that's why I don't want to be sad anymore. Because I finally have a biggest present that I really wished for…having Kouta-san, my handsome boyfriend at my side."

Mai just chuckled looking at the cheerful couple. She got more happier when she noticed Kouta was blushing redder than before. Plus with shyness that he extremely had. She didn't expect that he could be very childish instead of being matured.

She took a sip on her tea as she looked towards her watch. It showed 10:30 a.m, which she shocked a bit. She was late to get back to work.

"Sorry, you both!I have to go back to work. I'm totally late.."

Kouta said, "Relax, Mai. You just returned back from breakfast. Our boss is not mad at it. Just keep calm for yourself.". Mitsuzane chuckled cheerfully.

Once she left the café, Kouta looked at his lover, who still leaning on his shoulder. He said, "Come on, Micchy. Should we begin…with our date?"

Mitsuzane nodded, "I am ready…in fact, I am really excited to have a date with you."

The other boy also nodded, leaning down for a kiss on his hair. He said, "Then, we should begin now."

… **.**

Kouta brought Mitsuzane to a whole place around London. Since Mitsuzane never had a tour in his entire life, so It was his first time. Throughout time, he could only see London from the television. Now, he able to see the city with his own eyes. Kouta knew that his lover was really excited. So he tried to spend the rest of the whole day to go out with him.

 _'You're really cute, Micchy.'_

Suddenly, they noticed a group of dancer was performing a street show. It seemed that the people were cheering for them. The couple also did recognise the song where it was a song that Team Gaim and Baron were used to be as a main dance song.

"Want to watch them dancing?" Asked Kouta.

Mitsuzane nodded, "Yeah! Of course!" Without warning, he quickly pull his boyfriend's hand and rushed towards the crowd. Gladly they found a spot where they can watched the show.

"Anyone want to show their talents? Don't worry…we are here to assist you." One of the dancer made an offer towards the audience. There were nobody accepted the offer. Kouta thought it was the right time to make his lover shining again in a new place.

"Want to make yourself shining in London?"

Mitsuzane felt surprised a bit, "E-Eh? No, Kouta-san..i'm too 'novice' compared to them. Surely, I don't have a place here."

Kouta raised up his hand as he accepted the offer, "We both want to.."

Everyone were looking at the couple. The female dancer said, "Please, make yourself ease. Ladies and gentlemen, give a big clap to these two Japanese people."

Mitsuzane got more shocked, "W-What?!Kouta-san…"

"Micchy…don't worry. I'm with you…"

The people clapped their hands as giving a full support towards the couple. Finally they both stepped forward in the middle of the crowd.

Then, one of the dancer played back the same song as he said, "Let's begin the show…"

"Ready, love?"

Mitsuzane felt nervous a bit, "It might be nervous for me..but I am ready."

Then, they both began dancing. The people were became totally disbelief when they seemed have seen these kind of dance steps, including the dancer themselves. Quickly one of the audience said,

"Oh my god!It's Mitsuzane Kureshima and Kouta Kazuraba from Team Gaim and Baron!"

Then one of the female said, "Oh goodness!'They have got together finally!I can't believe it!"

The dancers and the audience were rapidly shouting their names, cheering them. Kouta and Micchy looked at each other happily as they kept dancing with more energetic.

"Look, everyone knows you." Said Kouta as he kept dancing.

Mitsuzane smiled widely, giving a simple reply, "It is….amazing.."

…

Since then, Team Gaim and Baron have became more famous through London. A lot of fans have booked the couple to a part from their events such as birthday party, dinner, and others. And for once again…

"You have shone my future, Kouta-san. And you have shone my heart…"

Kouta kissed his lips as he said, "I love you, Micchy."

"I won't be able to love anyone except you, Kouta-san. You have captured my heart…"

 _ **The End…**_


End file.
